


Happiness

by KatMora606



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, True Love, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMora606/pseuds/KatMora606
Summary: ONE-SHOT Kataang. Aang worries about his future, but wonders if Katara would follow him and be a part of it.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Felicidad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717467) by KatMora606. 



> OK, I started this work on wattpad in Spanish, then I also moved my work to fanfiction. net, I just want to extend a little bit in the writing platforms and to improve my English... and since my english is not perfect i will be using a little bit the translator... so sorry for any spelling mistakes, weird sentences, etc.

The world continued to require their Avatar, the restoration of nations was an important duty for Aang and Zuko, their presence was required in Ba Sing Se, other times in the Fire Nation or in towns and villages of the earth kingdom.

Seeking peace demanded time from the Avatar and that meant he couldn't be in one place for long, it also meant he couldn't always see his friends, but the worst thing was that he wouldn't spend much time with his girlfriend.

The beautiful young water teacher had stolen the Avatar's heart since he was twelve years old, a year after they met their relationship evolved and they became a couple, since then they were considered the most famous couple of the nations.

Aang thought Katara was an angel sent to save his life; he loved everything about her, her need to help those who needed it most, her kindness, her protective instinct, her strong personality and character; not only was she beautiful inside, outside she was absolutely beauty incarnate, she became a beautiful young girl with a beautiful chocolate colored complexion, dark wavy and fluffy hair, besides having a well defined body with feminine curves; definitely Aang saw all the phases of Katara, from her best moments to the not so good ones.

Katara also loved Aang madly, she had won his heart just by being him, he was so sweet, loving and selfless; she loved him since before the war ended, when it ended they could be together as a couple, she also saw in him her development as a person, physically and mentally; he became a mature and wise boy, as far as his physical aspect was concerned it was an impressive development, he grew to the point of overtaking Katara, his childish features changed to more defined ones, in a few words Aang changed but always kept his gentle personality.

The two considered war heroes were separated from time to time, but they were always faithful to each other.

Aang was eager to meet Katara again in the Fire Nation after he had to go to Omashu for three whole months, he missed Katara, sometimes he thought so much about how much he loved her, loved when she encouraged him, when she kissed him and the electrifying feeling that ran through his body when he was so close to her.

Appa snorted away Aang from his thoughts, they had reached their destination.  
Aang came down from the bison caressing his nose in gratitude for carrying him, he knew that in the palace they would give good attention to his friend in the stables.

He went to the throne room to meet Zuko and with the illusion of running into Katara, he arrived and saw Zuko talking to a man, he assumed he was an official of the court, he waited a short distance, Zuko said goodbye to the man who was occupying his attention and went to Aang.

"I'm glad to see you, Aang, how was your journey," asked the Fire Lord, giving the monk a quick hug.

"It was good, a quiet return, thanks for asking" He smiled, trying to see the entrance over Zuko's shoulder with the intention of looking for his girlfriend.

"Well, I can't wait for you to give me a solution for King Bumi's proposal. But I guess it can wait for today," he said politely, seeing his friend's desperation.

Aang smiled with some shame at being so obvious, "Thank you Zuko, do you know where Katara is?

"She arrived a week ago, but I haven't seen her today, she spends most of her time at the library or in the courtyard, you should look for her there.

"Thank you, Zuko. See you later," said Aang.

"See you at dinner, Aang," said Zuko before returning to his business.

Aang decided to go to the library first because it was the closest one. He looked for it in the hallways, but he couldn't find her. He went to the patio and saw her sitting reading in front of the pond, he decided to surprise her a little, he created a small whirlpool of air and threw it towards his book, Katara when she saw her leaves getting disordered panting and looked up, she smiled widely and got up pushing the leaves that she had in her lap.

"Aang, I missed you so much," she said as she threw herself into his arms, Aang hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much too, Katara," he said as they both enjoyed their embrace, Aang could smell the scent coming from her hair, it reminded him of the salty sea and the wild berries.

They parted and Katara looked at him with a smile, he attracted her face and kissed her with all the love he had kept during the time he didn't see her, Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and thought that Aang's lips were sweeter than she remembered, they broke her kiss.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Aang headed in the direction where Katara had left the leaves and scrolls.

"Thank you, though... Why don't we sit here for a while," she suggested.

"Of course," he sat leaning against a tree, he couldn't say no, and besides, that place seemed very quiet. Katara sat next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

The quiet afternoon brought their talk to peace, they were together again and felt complete, without them noticing it was getting late until the sky began to announce its sunset.

"I think we should go to the dining room," said Aang.

"Yes, that sounds good".

In the dining room they met the Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Mai.

"Hello," exclaimed Katara to her two seated friends.

"I thought they'd forgotten to come to dinner," said Zuko, making fun of Mai.

The two young men blushed a little ashamed, and decided to sit down.

"Well, how are you doing with married life," asked Aang, trying to change the subject.

"Okay," answered Mai, then she looked at Zuko and he smiled at her. Aang thought that he and Katara weren't the only lovebirds in love.

Soon the plates of food arrived and they began to eat.

"So... How is the South Pole, Katara?"

"Okay, now there are more waterbenders, no doubt it has become a big city," she said with a radiant smile on her face as she remembered her home.

"I have never known any of the poles, we should visit it one day, don't you think so Zuko?"

"I don't think you'd like it, Mai; you'd freeze to death right away." Zuko tried to imagine Mai at the icy South, laughing a little at the idea.

"Well, it's certainly a change, I didn't feel in my comfort zone when I was in the Fire Nation the first time either," Katara laughed, "but with so much time traveling it's easy to adopt a fondness for places to the point of calling them home," Katara took Aang's hand under the table and smiled at him, he smiled back.

They ate quietly and then retired to rest; Aang and Katara walked down the long aisle. A thought crossed Katara's mind, she didn't want to separate from Aang, he had just arrived and the time they spent together didn't seem to be enough, they arrived at Katara's room, Aang took both of Katara's hands and massaged them with his thumb, he didn't want the day to end either, he didn't even want to sleep.

"Aang... Would you like to... come in?" that was music to Aang's ears, he smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"Of course," he said as he opened the door and led her in.

"Aang, could you help me light the candles," said Katara as she pulled out some candles from a drawer.

Aang started to light them with his fire control.

"This dress is a little uncomfortable to sleep in, I'll go change," said Katara as she pulled out a nightgown from the drawer and headed to the bathroom.

Aang thought about Katara's dress looking good, or rather, it looked good on her, he felt a little warm in his face when he thought about his girlfriend's beautiful body, he had seen her grow, and when he thought that she couldn't be more beautiful, she surprised him coming out of the bathroom with a long nightgown with short sleeves and a white V-neck.

Aang tried not to drown in his thoughts about the girl in front of him, Katara slid into the bed and pulled the sheets off, "Are you coming or not?" she asked, laughing at Aang who was still hypnotized.

"Uhm, yes..." He also went to the bed, decided to take off the top part of his attire leaving his chest exposed, looked at Katara blushing, smiled with pride knowing that he had that effect on her too, approached her and lured her into a kiss full of love, that kiss felt different from the previous ones they shared during the day, finally they parted in search of air and excitement, then they huddled together, Katara leaning a little on her chest and Aang passed his right arm under her neck.

There was silence, Aang kept thinking about the words Katara said in the dining room, he knew she said it for him, she was willing to travel anywhere he went, he didn't know how to feel about it, he was filled with warmth and love knowing that she would always be with him, but he didn't want her to wait for him forever either, he didn't want her to be away from him.

Katara also thought that her duty was where Aang was going, if the two of them were together there was nothing to fear, she wanted to be as close as possible in every way, and now she was.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Katara as she played with Aang's hand.

"I was just thinking...about us," she looked up at the low candlelight.

"Good things I hope," she said with a smile.

"Of course, everything about you always makes me happy," he moved his arm to bring her closer and deposit a kiss on her temple.

"Good, I was thinking about something too," said Katara with a blush rising from her cheeks.

"So, in what?" he asked as he intertwined his fingers with hers. 

"Hey, I didn't ask for details," the brunette scoffed.

"I'm not asking you for details, I just want to know."

Katara bit her lip, she didn't know how Aang would react to knowing the thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Nothing really, I was thinking about the Southern Air Temple, you said this afternoon that you wanted to restore it," she lied hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yes, I want to restore the Air temples to their former glory, so that when there are more Air acolytes they can consider it their home, I would like nothing more than for someone to call it their home".

"I'm sure many people are really committed to restoring your nation, Aang... We could go after your birthday," Katara mentioned.

"Really?" he said in surprise.

She looked at him, "Of course, well if you want... I'm also one of those people who want to restore your nation," he said with a smile, she really wanted to give her boyfriend what he had lost to the war, she would help restore the temples, search for and retrieve scrolls related to the air nomads; he also knew what his relationship was leading to, he blushed at the thought.

Aang swallowed saliva, he could not believe she wanted to follow him, his chest widened with love as he heard her say she wanted to help; he loved her and again she showed her love by supporting him at all times, he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, Katara" she felt a tear of happiness trying to get out of her eye, Katara turned around and leaned on her elbow to look at him.

"You don't have to thank me; if I could give you what you lost..." she placed her hand on her cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

"You have done it already..." a sob died in her throat and she closed her eyes tightly.  
"and that's why I love you so much" she opened her eyes to meet hers.

Both bowed and sealed their feelings with a kiss that expressed their devotion, both were happy that their paths had crossed; their kiss deepened, Katara felt Aang's tongue asking permission from her lips to enter her mouth, she was a little surprised but she accepted with a soft moan of emotion, she started massaging her chest until it passed through her shoulders and reached her neck, she took her neck from behind with her left hand and brought it closer to her.

For his part Aang also wanted to feel her close, over the past few years the two had grown and their bodies developed as their feelings grew more with each passing day.

He helped her sit down a bit by taking her by the waist, Katara put her legs by the sides of Aang's waist and they returned to their kiss, Aang's hands walked a bit by her waist and hips until they embraced her lower back, she felt the heat go in one direction in response to the chaste and deep kisses, they moved away panting for air, puffs of warm air came out of both of them.

Almost immediately Aang started a mapping of kisses down Katara's neck, with love in their bodies, both with fire in their veins, with that feeling in their chest, with that warmth in their sexes.

It was a completely new feeling for both of them, but they were sure of one thing, they didn't want to stop, they both wanted more.

Katara felt that she was melting at Aang's kisses, his kisses full of tenderness and passion for her, was one of the many things she loved about him, Katara made her head a little backwards so that Aang could have better access and continue with his kisses, at the same time she felt a pressure on her leg, Her breath was cut off and she suddenly felt an immense curiosity, taking advantage of the fact that Aang kept kissing her neck until he reached her collarbone, she cautiously lowered her weight to find herself more with her captive erection, apparently she was not as careful as she thought because instantly Aang released a small moan against her neck accompanied by panting breath.

He loved the girl who saved him from the ice four years ago, she was always there for him, at that moment he loved the friction she created when she swung her hips; her moaning made him want to repeat the action and he slipped again creating friction between their sexes, both moaned as they felt the heat rising in their bodies, again Katara created a spark as she moved her hips backwards, soon a constant rhythm began and irregular moans and gasps were heard from both of them.

"katara..." he whispered as he breathed against her neck.

Aang felt his limb colliding with katara's femininity, he wanted to strip her clothes to feel her soft skin, he wanted to be able to kiss her all over and make her happy, he knew that if he turned her over so she would be under him, he couldn't stop, but he wanted to wait more; for now he could enjoy katara's attentions, he knew he was close to climax, he took her hips and swung her with more strength and speed.

"Aang..." it was Katara's turn to moan her name.

Katara kissed her jaw and neck, she felt the pressure increase on her, she had never experienced anything like it, she and Aang always kept that part of them, even though they secretly wanted to, none of them had dared to be more direct.

Aang shook himself a little before reaching his climax and then hugged Katara hard trying to be as close as possible to her; after the two of them trying to recover from their intense emotions, Katara looked for Aang's mouth and kissed him slowly. Aang collapsed against the pillows behind him bringing Katara with him, now satisfied with what they had just experienced.

"I love you," said Katara after kissing his chin.

"I love you too," he answered.

"How did it feel," she asked.

"Amazing," he said laughing and a little embarrassed as he pulled a lock of hair from Katara's face.

Both of them with big smiles on their faces, they were happy to be able to share that together, to be a little intimate and feel alive was an exciting feeling that fed their love.

Aang got up and pushed Katara aside, "I need to go to the bathroom" he mumbled, she agreed and lay down in the place she had previously occupied in bed.

Katara still couldn't believe what she had just experienced with Aang, 'He's definitely not the boy I pulled out of the ice anymore' thought Katara, 'He's a young man now, I love him, and he loves me' she said to herself with a sigh of happiness.

After a while Aang came out of the bathroom with his pants now clean and saw his love sleeping in the bed, he went over and covered her with a blanket, blew out the few candles that were still lit and then lay down next to her to admire her exotic beauty in the moonlight coming through the window.

He approached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good night, love" whispered in her ear and lay down beside her, settling down to sleep while she thought she had never felt so happy.


End file.
